Where You Belong
by flowersbrandy
Summary: Jacob and Renesme are happily married but a young Renesme still has things she wants to experience, like having friends and going to school. What happens when a new vampire in town wants those experiences and more? Will he drive a wedge between Renesme, her family and Jacob? Who is he really and what exactly does he want?


I stepped into the garage to call Jacob for dinner. He had been working all day on Jacksons car. I found him laying on his back with his head underneath the engine, working so intently that he didn't even notice me step over his exposed legs. Slowly I lowered myself on to his waist. He stopped whatever he was doing immediately .

Jacob maneuvered his head from underneath the car and smiled up at me. His hair was disheveled and his neck and arms were covered in motor oil.

"Should I feed you or bathe you Jacob?" I teased, reaching to wipe a smudge off of his chin.

He nipped at my fingers as they came closer to his lips.

"Both" he said, with a deceptively casual smile that would have fooled anyone else into thinking he was joking but the intensity in his eyes said something else. He wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me down on to his bare chest. We were so close that I could feel the heat from his breath on my lips.

"Which one first, Ness?" he asked into my mouth.

I had grown into a habit of giving Jacob everything he wanted and I wasn't about to stop now especially because what Jacob wanted was mostly almost always what I wanted, but I also had to give him what he needed. He held my waist and drove his hips into me, making my heart race.

"Jake," I tried to gather my thoughts," you need to ...ahh" I moaned as his hot open mouth worked its way up my neck.

I knew if I didnt stop this now, I would all too willingly let him take me on the garage floor. Gathering all my strength and conviction I pressed my palm to his cheek and showed him the steak I had prepared for him in the kitchen. His stomach growled and I smirked with satisfaction.

"That's a dirty move Ness."

I jumped out of his hold and on to my feet before he had a chance to catch me. He sat up and leaned against the car, not taking his darkening eyes off of me. "Come on Jake" I urged extending my hand for him to take, " I know you're starving. What kind of imprint would I be if I let you go hungry?"

He refused my hand and arched his eyebrow instead, "What if I'm hungry for something else?"

I bit my bottom lip trying to stop the red from taking over my face, knowing how hungry I was for the same thing too. I should have known better than to tease a wolf.

Jacob dragged himself onto his feet and chuckled, "Alright Nessie, don't bite your lip off." He pulled me into him and lightly kissed the top of my head. "Don't you know there's dinner in the kitchen?"

Jacob washed up before he plopped on the couch in front of the tv, "Are you hungry babe?" he studied me with concern as I walked towards the living room with his tray.

Ever since, I had matured I couldn't stand the taste of human food. The thought of having to swallow anything besides blood made me want to retch. It was like as I got older the more my vampire side took over my senses. When Jacob and I got married it was the first time I had drank his blood since I was a little girl and ever since then I haven't wanted to hunt. Everything about him was perfect down to the way he tasted in my mouth. Jacob always tells me that he likes it when I feed off him but I can't help but worry. What if I hurt him? What if he hates it? It was always in the back of mind, his name for my non human half, bloodsucker. To be honest I was alright for another day or so, there was something I needed to talk to him about that was more important than the insecurities I had about feeding on him.

I shrugged casually, "I'm okay."

He searched my face for the truth and seemed satisfied, "Come sit Ness. Dinner looks great. Not as tasty as my neck though, which I happened to make myself by the way."

I laughed and nuzzled next to him, "Its not just your neck that's tasty Jake."

I rested on his shoulder while he ate and watched the local news. Grandpa Charlie had offered Jake the deputy sheriff position in town, which he accepted but I know he was apprehensive about it. Things had been quiet around here for a long time but Jake insisted that was because of how vigilant the pack is and his main concern was not stretching himself too thin. I'm sure there was some truth to that but I also knew he didn't trust the new vampire that was living with Grandpa Carlisle. Jackson came to us in a time of need and despite the fact that he cant read his mind even Daddy trusts him. But it would probably be a cold day in hell that Jacob ever warmed up to a vampire that didn't have the last name Cullen.

"Renesme"

I looked up at my husband bewildered. What had I done to deserve my full name?

"I know you're hiding something from me." The alpha in his voice deep and dangerous but his face was etched with concern not anger. "I can feel you worrying. Why don't you just tell me what it is?"

I knew it wasn't a request. His hands moved up to my hair and he played with my curls absent mindedly, waiting.

" I..I ugh," my heart pounded loudly, "I want to ask you something."


End file.
